Piezas, cenizas y sangre
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: Estas obligado a escoger. Mantenerte con vida y matar a esa tributo o mantener el honor y dejarla ahogarse en un mar de cenizas y sangre.  -Reto: Noches de supervivencia. -


**Titulo:**Piezas, cenizas y sangre.

**Autor:** Thegirlwithoutname

**Reto:** Noches de supervivencia del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"

**Personajes:**Peeta y la tributo del distrito 8.

**Summary:**Estas obligado a escoger. Mantenerte con vida y matar a esa tributo o mantener el honor y dejarla ahogarse en un mar de cenizas y sangre. _** -Reto: Noches de supervivencia. -**_

**Advertencia:**Descripción de heridas y demás, pero sin ser muy gore.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins, el desarrollo de la trama es mío.

Porque… ¿Por qué, porque por qué? Me preguntaba, horrorizado. Yo… había visto como la mataban. No había hecho nada para evitarlo. Entonces, se podía decir que yo la había matado. Me estaba transformando en una pieza más de los juegos.

Yo no quería serlo, yo no pertenecía a ellos. Pero tenía que salvar la vida de Katniss, y para salvarla había que aliarse con los profesionales, matar a tributos y dejar de ser el famoso chico del pan. Estaba en los juegos del hambre, no me podía echar atrás.

Los otros tributos andaban por mis alrededores, comentando alegres los pocos tributos que quedaban por aniquilar, y el estupendo trabajo que habían hecho con algunos de ellos. Yo no prestaba atención, pues mientras no escuchara mi nombre o el de Katniss, no tenia porqué preocuparme. Pero empezaban a pelearse, y presté atención, pues si rompían la alianza (empezando una matanza) mi futuro y el de Katniss estarían perdidos.

"¿Porqué no hay ningún hovercraft todavía?"

"No ha habido ningún cañonazo aún"

"Pero la he matado clavándole el puñal, no puede estar viva"

"¿Y si lo está?"

"¡Te he dicho que está muerta!"

"¡No ha sonado el cañón!"

La cosa se ponía cada vez peor, y Cato empezaba a ponerse furioso. En un intento de calmar las cosas, dije sin pensar.

"Iré a rematar la faena, ahora os atrapo"

Prefería ser yo quien rematara a esa pobre chica a que Cato la mutilara hasta escuchar el cañón. No me costó encontrarla, no era fácil ocultar tal maraña de sangre, carne y cenizas.

Cato había hecho bien su trabajo, lo extraño era que la chica siguiera con vida aún. Se retorcía en el suelo gimoteando, llorando y pidiendo ayuda mientras que con las manos se cubría la espantosa herida que le atravesaba por completo el abdomen. El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, tierra y cenizas el fuego que la había delatado. Una tenue capa de luz vagaba por el ambiente.

Entonces me miró, con sus ojos marrones. Recordaba su cosecha. Nadie se había presentado por ella, nadie se había molestado en llorar por su destino. Me pregunté si alguien estaría llorando por su pérdida ahora mismo. Lo más probable era que no.

Me pedía que la ayudara. Había perdido la capacidad de hablar, había perdido la capacidad de moverse, zarandearme y despertarme de esa pesadilla y sin embargo me pedía que la ayudara. Su mirada suplicante y aún así resignada me rogaba que la ayudara, pero yo sufría un debate interno.

Si la mataba, dejaría de sufrir por la enorme herida que la iba desangrado poco a poco, la sangre dejaría de caer sobre las cenizas y sus ojos no me harían sentir culpable. Pero si la dejaba morir allí, sin hacer nada, quizás demostrara que no estaba dispuesto a matar a nadie, que no era una pieza más del estúpido juego.

Pero era demasiado tarde para ser una pieza, y debía salvar a Katniss a cualquier precio. Y para ello tenía que seguir con vida. Era mi promesa con nuestro mentor. Entre él y yo teníamos que sacar de allí a Katniss con vida, y si tenía que ser una pieza de los juegos no tenía más remedio que serlo.

Mi uniforme estaba manchado de sangre de la chica del distrito 8, ya que una mano suya se había permitido apartar de la herida para darme una palmada en el pecho. No, ahora no podía ser débil. Por Katniss, su familia, Haymitch, mi familia y por mí mismo tenía que arrancar la vida de ese cuerpecillo mutilado.

La sangre chorreaba más profusamente de la herida, y sus ojos empezaban a tornarse vidriosos y reflejar la luna encima de ellos. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero si no la mataba pronto a mí me quedaría menos aún.

Saqué el cuchillo de mi cinturón y me dispuse a clavárselo en el corazón. Mis manos temblaban, y tenía miedo de no darle exactamente en el punto indicado y prolongar su agonía. Finalmente decidí que no tenía tiempo para eso y la apuñalé certeramente.

Y ya estaba. El cañonazo ahogó mi grito de desesperación. Lo había conseguido. El capitolio me había convertido en un asesino más. Ya no había escapatoria, el juego había empezado y solo uno quedaría en pie para contarlo.

Y una certeza me revolvió el estómago e hizo que retumbara mi corazón. Yo no podía quedar en pie para contarlo.

N/A: Bueno, este es mi fic para el _Reto__**: "Noches de supervivencia" **_del foro **"hasta el final de la pradera"**. El foro es muy bien, ¡entrad a dar una mirada que no os va a decepcionar!

He intentado mantener la línea de los juegos del hambre bastante intacta, pero por ahora no tengo el libro a mano y no sé si ha quedado en concordancia. He intentado describir los sentimientos de Peeta, pero no estoy muy segura que haya quedado bien, ¡si os apetece podéis darme vuestra opinión!

Besos


End file.
